


You're too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste, that's why

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, But Mostly Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil's ripped jeans and quiff combo brought out a confidence in Phil that amplified his attractiveness. Unfortunately for Dan he wasn't the only one to notice.





	You're too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste, that's why

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jealous by Nick Jonas

Phil laughed along to a joke someone from the venue said. He was wearing a red plaid button up with a few buttons undone. His pants were torn at the knee, something Dan wore quite often himself yet it felt different when Phil did it. He looked somehow taller and broader. His blue eyes crinkled when he smiled at whoever he was talking to and his jet black quiff was swished back perfectly.  
Phil Lester was sex on legs tonight. Long and narrow legs that were showing through the tears in his jeans. Dan couldn't help staring in awe. He had seen Phil any and every which way there was to see Phil but tonight felt different. First off, he wasn't the only person that was seemed to be seeing Phil.  
He was joking obliviously with the man who was running store they stopped in, his dark eyes lusting after Phil and tracing his body every few seconds.  
  
_You better fucking memorize it because that's all you're getting._ Dan thought wryly.  
The waitress they had earlier in the evening had actually been worse. She flipped her bright hair over her shoulder and bat her eyelashes. Phil didn't blink an eye or have any clue even when she pressed her breasts together with her arms when she leaned in close to get his order.  
  
Martyn caught Dan's eye as the man behind the register continued to work his angle and shook his head with a laugh.  
“We need to be going so we can make it to that hotel tonight, we're nearly there.” Marianne called out from the back of the line.  
This guy was so persistent he was holding up the whole touring crew.  
Dan had to hand it to him. It wasn't like he could blame the guy.  
  
  
  
  
They were on and back off of the bus in no time, it seems they were pretty close to their next stop after all but an off day usually meant unnecessary stalling. Dan thought it was just a way to enjoy having a day with no rush to it and didn't mind that much. They had been on the bus for the last two nights and he was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed with Phil next to him instead of having him stuck alone in the bunk underneath his.  
  
“I'm ready to not be in a car for a day.” Phil laughed. He was gathering up his and Dan's bags to bring up for the night. Most of the crew had already gone off. It wasn't too late yet and there was a sports bar across the street from the hotel the majority of them seemed to flock to. Dan was content to spend as long as he could under Phil's arms or possibly just under Phil with the way he looked today.  
  
Phil paused before following Dan into the building.  
“Reckon we should head over and do a bit of socializing?” Phil asked.  
Dan stood and stared at Phil dumbly.  
“Excuse me?”  
Phil laughed his trademark Phil giggle, tongue poking out and everything. He rolled his eyes.  
“I just feel like we have hidden away a lot the last couple days and it might be nice to go over and get some desert and pretend we care enough about any people besides each other for an hour or so.” He teased.  
Dan had to hand him that, they weren't the best at branching out when it came to other people's company. It did sound like a good time. It was too early to call it a night, anyway.  
He agreed and they hurried to drop their clothes off in their room, dumping the bags on the bed that would go unused.  
  
  
  
  
Dan was not having a good time.  
A local group of friends that had gone out for the night had invited themselves to join them and the crew. Everyone seemed to be having such a great, wonderful time except for Dan.  
Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of the tall blonde man who was devouring Phil with his eyes. His ripped chest and abs flexing each time he laughed at one of Phil's stupid puns. His perfect white teeth that shone from his perfectly kept stubble. He was practically picture book perfect prince charming.  
  
Phil told another joke and shrugged nonchalantly as Charming boomed with laughter. He placed a hand on one of Phil's slender shoulders and Dan nearly flipped the table over on them. Phil said something else that made the people around him throw their heads back in laughter again and subtly shook the man's hand off of his shoulder.  
  
Dan could see the man look him up and down and practically lick his lips. If the man at the store earlier was tracing Phil with his eyes this guy was not only undressing him but fully fucking him with his eyes. Right in front of Dan. The cocktail Dan picked out with Phil when they arrived was turning in his too warm stomach.  
Charming whispered something in Phil's ear and rubbed his wrist possessively. Phil gave him a small smile and cracked another joke, pulling away again. He said something quietly to the guy who Dan was infuriated to see wasn't at all crestfallen or upset like one would be after being let down easy. He just laughed for the millionth time.  
  
Dan stood up quickly, knocking his chair to the ground by accident as he went.  
He could feel how red his face was as he sat it back up and tried not to make eye contact with any of the people that were now staring at him in confusion.  
“Looks like Dan's had enough.” Phil called out with a laugh. It didn't feel funny. It felt mean.  
The laughter resumed at the table as they all turned back to each other. None of them noticing the steam that had to be shooting out of Dan's ears by now.  
He stared at Phil who was looking at him not in worry but in a teasing, joking way.  
Dan turned on his heel and left the building without another word. He didn't trust himself. He wouldn't cause a scene in the middle of a restaurant and out himself or his boyfriend but damn it he wished that he could.  
He jammed the button for the lift angrily and stood back to wait.  
“Sir please be more gentle with our equipment!” The woman running the lobby called after him with a sharp irritable voice.  
He could feel his ears burn. He wasn't doing much right tonight it seemed.  
  
  
Phil jogged into the hotel lobby and lit up when he saw Dan.  
“Dan! Wait for me!”  
The elevator opened and Dan dashed inside, jabbing the close door button furiously.  
Phil stopped in his tracks and gave Dan the biggest puppy dog eyes frown before the doors closed in front of his face.  
Dan slouched back with a sigh.  
He wasn't ready to talk yet. He knew Phil would never do anything with that guy and nothing had really changed but in some ways Phil had.  
Phil got his quiff and with it a ton of well deserved confidence Dan always thought he lacked.  
In another time line, Dan thought, Phil got his quiff and his nerves and realized what a snack he was. He ditched Dan after spending a good part of a decade on him and let himself flourish with all the men and women that swooned after him in all the places he went. He wasn't tied down to a whiny serotonin lacking man that was just a larger version of the kid that stalked his way into making him love him.  
He sighed.  
  
The doors open and he dragged himself to their room.  
It was at that exact moment he realized he didn't even have the key. He put his head in his hands and growled angrily to himself.  
If one thing could go right this evening that would b absolutely wonderful but it didn't look like that was the way it was going to work out.  
Phil probably didn't even want to talk. He was good at remembering small details like that and was most likely just trying to give Dan the key to the room so he could enjoy his night in peace.  
The lift dinged behind him and before they even opened Dan knew who it was.  
  
“Dan.” He sounded mad.  
Mad meant a fight. Dan hadn't cooled down long enough to listen rationally to whatever Phil had to say.  
“Just give me the key and let me go to bed, Phil.”  
Phil ducked into Dan's view and rolled his eyes.  
“Not without me.” He said.  
“Phil. I don't oof-” Phil pressed himself against Dan as he kicked the door open behind him.  
  
“I hate that bus sometimes.” He said, breath hot against Dan's lips. He brought them closer and kissed Dan soundlessly.  
It was wet, and rushed and Dan felt like his head was spinning but he made himself pull away.  
“Oi. I am mad at you.” He declared with a lot less conviction than he'd like.  
Phil pouted and looked genuinely confused.  
“I gathered that I'm just not so sure why.”  
Dan scoffed and untangled himself from Phil's arms.  
“Phil that guy was all over you and you were just eating it up! It's been happening all day long!”  
Phil frowned. Some of the playfulness in the air evaporated.  
“Dan you need to stop being so” he trailed off.  
Dan narrowed his eyes at him.  
“I need to stop being so what Phil?” He threw his arms up. “I'm going to bed. I don't want to have this conversation anymore.”  
“Dan you don't get to decide what conversations we have or don't have all on your own! I am just frustrated when you get this... this jealous I don't know what you want me to say!”  
Dan sighed heavily.  
“I just don't want this conversations to have to happen. I know it isn't you. I do. I just-that last guy was all over you and you just kept telling jokes and I had to just keep watching this American Prince Charming fawn all over you while I'm sat at the end of the table watching as your good ol' best mate just having a laugh with the lads.”  
  
Phil pulled Dan back over to him by his arms.  
“I had no idea what to say to that guy so I just kept making jokes. It was so awkward and uncomfortable.” He had the decency to look sheepish. “I just couldn't say something too loud out in the public with ears I don't trust about not being up for grabs and I also didn't want this buff American guy to get cross with me in the middle of the restaurant. He asked if I wanted to 'get out of here' and I told him that I didn't think that was going to happen.”  
  
Dan let himself be molded into a shape that fit snug up next to Phil. He really did look amazing today.  
“Then you knocked your chair over and I thought maybe it was some kind of code to leave and-”  
Dan lost his composure and started to laugh.  
“Some kind of code?” He asked incredulously. “Phil, you nutter I was making myself leave before I leaped across that table to choke that guy out. I stood up too fast.”  
Phil laughed into Dan's shoulder at that. When he resurfaced he wore a serious expression.  
“I don't want anybody but you, Dan. I haven't in a long, long time and I don't plan to again.”  
Dan felt himself go numb and tingly from his head to his toes.  
Sure their audience liked to joke about their kinks but his biggest kink was the talk about the future he would have with this gorgeous northern dork.  
  
  
  
“Let me show you how much I want you.” Phil said.  
The next thing Dan knew he had lips attached to his sensitive neck and clumsy hands fumbling with his pants.  
He helped Phil work him out of the ever inconvenient skinny jeans he had on and ripped his shirt over his head.  
Phil went to reattach his lips before Dan shook his head.  
“Not fair. Lose some clothes now, Lester.” He said.  
Phil began unbuttoning his shirt with a fervor as Dan made little work of Phil's pants. A small piece of paper fluttered to the floor.  
  
“Oh something fell out of your pocket.” Dan reached down to grab it.  
“Stop!” Phil grabbed his arm before he could reach it.  
“It's the man from the store's number. I didn't know what to say so I just shoved it in my pocket. I know. I'm sorry I know.” Phil said quickly in one breath before wincing away from Dan.  
Dan froze before pushing softly against Phil's chest.  
“Phil! You have to learn how to be assertive to grabby ass strangers sometime!” He yelled but couldn't find it in himself to actually feel angry.  
“Sorry I know. I forgot all about that. Today's been weird.” He laughed.  
Dan finished tugging Phil's pants the rest of the way off.  
“Today hasn't been weird, Phil. You are just noticing for once.” Dan smirked at him.  
“You've always been on everyone's radar, Phil.” He brushed his quiff back lovingly. “You just boosted the signal with this quiff and this-” he lowered his hand between the two off them “confidence.” He caressed where only he was allowed to caress.  
“Dan.” Phil's cheeks were glowing red. Dan knew he was embarrassed but he couldn't help finding it endearing.  
Dan chuckled and it seemed to snap Phil out of his trance.  
He grabbed either side of Dan's head and pulled him back to his lips roughly. They fell back onto the bed. The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing through their noses as they explored the others mouth.  
Dan knew every inch of this man, inside and out.  
  
  
“Why do you look so smug Daniel?” Phil laughed into Dan's ear.  
“I was just thinking about how this is all mine.” Dan leaned back and admired Phil's swollen red lips.  
Phil reached between them and pulled Dan's cock out of his pants and began stroking slowly.  
He paused and dug something out of the bag they dropped off earlier that day.  
“Someone is ready.” Dan teased as Phil popped the lid open of the lube.  
“I hate” Phil smashed their mouths together again “those damn bunk beds.” He turned his attention back to Dan's sensitive exposed neck, biting gently to egg Dan on.  
Dan let out a whimper he would have been embarrassed about in the past. Now he let them out, knowing full and well that Phil lived for his noises in bed.  
Phil quickly discarded the remainder of Dan's clothes and reached behind him with his now lube covered fingers.  
“Ready?” Phil asked, always a gentleman.  
Dan nodded and spread his legs. He grabbed the outline of the head of Phil's cock that he could see through the now tented boxers Phil still had on.  
Phil quickly but as always gently worked Dan open, whispering praise as he went and groaning at Dan's grip.  
“Alright that's fine. Let's go.” Dan whispered.  
  
Phil moved up to kiss Dan in between the eyes in response.  
He grabbed a hold of himself and slowly pushed his now impossibly hard cock into Dan.  
Dan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Phil bottomed out. He felt full, loved and just _right._  
It wasn't long before Phil was slamming into Dan at a record breaking speed.  
“I've been thinking about this all day.” Phil grunted in his ear before leaning back and letting his hips do all the work.  
Dan held onto Phil's thighs for leverage, abandoning his own dick in the process. He didn't need to touch it. He didn't need anything else but Phil.  
  
“Stop,” He panted out, surprising himself. “Wait.”  
Phil froze, still inside Dan but searching his face with a worried expression.  
“Are you okay? What's wrong?” His hoarse voice only turning Dan on further.  
“I'm fine, sorry, it's fine” He stroked the side of Phil's face. “I just really _really_ want to ride you and have you fuck my brains out.” He laughed.  
Phil's eyes rolled back in his head as his hips twitched forward without his doing.  
“Yes please.” He said eagerly.  
Dan rolled them over, carefully keeping Phil's place deep inside of him.  
Phil stared up at him with the sappiest loving look and Dan felt an embarrassing amount of emotion as he stared back. After all these years full of challenges and moments good and bad they still stared at each other like love sick teenagers. He almost felt weepy at the thought and at the amount of love they had for each other.  
  
  
  
Phil smirked before bucking up into Dan. Hard. There goes that moment.  
He scrambled for Phil's shoulders, digging his nails in tight.  
He rolled his hips experimentally and they let out a sigh.  
Dan slid his hands down to Phil's chest, running his thumbs gently over his over sensitive nipples.  
Phil let out a choked moan and squeezed Dan's hips, urging him on.  
Dan rolled his hips slowly a few more times before picking up the speed.  
Phil was muttering something quietly to himself and it wasn't until Dan was bouncing hard in his lap that he realized it was a mantra of “I hate those bunks. I hate those bunks. I hate those bunks.”  
Phil made to seize Dan's cock. Dan slapped his hand away and shook his head.  
“Don't need it.” He grunted.  
“Fuck you're killing me.” Phil sat back and covered his face with his hands.  
Dan's thighs were shaking as Dan slammed himself back onto Phil's dick over and over again, hitting his prostate every time.  
“I'm-” Dan tried to warn Phil as his orgasm shook his entire body, decorating his chest as well as some of Phil's in the process.  
Phil attempted to pull out of Dan but Dan rolled his hips again and shook his head.  
“Finish in me.” He panted. He took a minute to gather his breath and resumed bouncing on Phil's lap.  
  
The room was silent save for the smacking of their skin and quiet whimpers Dan was making. It was too much and he was far to oversensitive but at the same time Dan lived for this. He was the only person who could make Phil feel this good.  
Phil's hands flew back to Dan's hips and grasped him hard as he rammed into Dan as deep as he possibly could. He lifted them a good foot off of the bed as he came inside of Dan with a loud cry.  
  
Dan collapsed onto Phil's chest and buried his face into Phil's neck.  
“You made us all gross.” Phil croaked.  
Dan just shook his head, unable to form words quite yet. He could feel Phil's softening penis slip back out of him causing his whole body to shake again with a gasp. Phil left the bed and came back with a wet towel from the bathroom.  
“Love you.” He said softly as he cleaned them up.  
“So tired. Love you too.” Dan quietly replied.  
Phil curled up next to him and tucked them both into the sheets.  
“I have been thinking about that all day.” Phil said in a sleepy voice.  
Dan laughed at the irony. He really didn't have anything to worry about. He wanted to declare his undying love for him, scream it from the rooftops and post it all over the internet.  
But Phil already knew so there was really no need.  
“You really do hate those bunks don't you?” He said instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened. Thank Phil's ripped jeans.
> 
> Let me know how I did
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr:  
> tumblr.com/blog/tortitabby


End file.
